


[Art] The Sun Worshipper

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [15]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Sunbathing, Sunshine Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: The expression of smug satisfaction on his face was irresistible.





	[Art] The Sun Worshipper

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art on tumblr [here](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/)!

 

 


End file.
